


Be a good Doggy.

by CofeeChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Crowley, Light BDSM, M/M, Possessive Lucifer, Sub Crowley, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CofeeChan/pseuds/CofeeChan
Summary: (SPOILER SAISON 12)Et si Lucifer s'était montré un peu plus...différent au moment de sa reprise de pouvoir sur Crowley?





	Be a good Doggy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce petit OS prends place dans l'épisode 21 de la saison 12 de Supernatural donc FULL SPOILER. J'ai écrit cet OS pour une amie fan de Crowley et j'avais envie d'imaginer un peu ce qui se serait passé si Lucifer avait voulu se montrer un peu plus...joueur!

-Oh ma petite marionnette…Que ferais-je sans toi ?

Crowley essayait désespérément de reprendre ses esprits alors que son corps tout entier sautillait de manière ridicule sans qu’il ne puisse le contrôler. Il avait été trop confiant et cette confiance était en train de causer sa perte. Qui l’avait trahi ? Sans doute, encore, un démon de seconde zone qu’il avait dû houspiller un peu trop fort et qui s’était senti pousser des ailes rebelles. Il se promit intérieurement de bruler le misérable mais une petite voix lui soufflait qu’il y avait très peu de chance qu’il s’en sorte indemne cette fois. Face à lui Lucifer le contemplait avec un large sourire qui provoqua une montée d’anxiété et un frisson désagréable dans son dos. Il sentit très distinctement une goutte de sueur couler lentement sur sa tempe.  
D’un mouvement nonchalant, Lucifer fit stopper les petits sauts qui commençaient déjà à fatiguer Crowley. Un silence pesant et glacial s’installa dans la cellule de l’ancien ange déchu qui s’approcha lentement de lui, son regard planté dans le sien. Crowley déglutit en essayant de bouger ne serait-ce qu’un doigt de pieds mais une force puissante le clouait sur place.

-Tu sais Crowley… à la base je ne suis pas trop dans ton petit délire narcissique de vengeance de petit égo blessé.

La voix était douce mais fielleuse, ce qui ne présageait absolument rien de bon. Lucifer marchait de long en large devant Crowley, les mains jointes comme pour accélérer sa réflexion.

-Et puis tu comprends j’ai beaucoup de choses à faire ! Un futur mini moi à pouponner ! Oh j’espère qu’il aura ma gueule d’ange ! Ce serait adorable tu ne trouves pas ?

Son sourire n’avait rien de sincère et la lueur d’amusement qu’il avait dans les yeux n’avait rien de rassurant. Un chat qui patiente devant la souris qu’il a coincé n’aurait pas eue un air plus réjoui.  
Crowley grinça des dents. Il détestait ça. Le goût de la défaite commençait à l’envahir et il attendait avec impatience le moment ou le roi légitime baisserait sa garde. Il sursauta en sentant tout à coup une présence dans son dos et une bouche susurrer à son oreille.

-Alors Doggy ? Tu n’apprécies pas ton immobilité forcée ? Tu veux peut-être t’asseoir ?

Crowley grimaça en regardant la chaise devant lui, comprenant ou Lucifer voulait en venir. Hors de question de se retrouver à nouveau dans la situation humiliante qu’il avait déjà vécu la première fois, quand Lucifer avait investi le corps de Castiel. Il sentit son cou se relâcher et secoua vigoureusement la tête.  
Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Même dans tes réactions tu es décevant Doggy.

D’un vaste mouvement de main il le projeta violemment dans le fauteuil. Crowley jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui alors que Lucifer se plantait face à lui avant de se pencher en appuyant ses mains contre les bras du fauteuil, bloquant toute issue. L’ambiance se fit plus dense et un sentiment de malaise commença à s’installer pour le conspirateur. Le visage de Lucifer était si près qu’il pouvait discerner une légère lueur rougeoyante dans ses yeux moqueurs. Le roi des enfers passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sans quitter des yeux son prisonnier qui réagit par une grimace dégoutée.

-Alors Crowley ? Tu n’apprécies pas les changements de rôles ? Allons à qui vas-tu faire croire que tu domines quoi que ce soit. Toi et moi savons très bien que tu ne seras qu’un éternel soumis. Tu essaies de te convaincre de ta prétendue grandeur alors que la seule chose que tu sais bien faire c’est lécher les bottes de Dean Winchester. Et le sol. -Lucifer fit mine de réfléchir- Non vraiment, à part cette langue adroite et cette nature perpétuelle de larbin il faut croire tu n’es pas très gâté par la vie.

Lucifer leva une de ses mains et Crowley se crispa en fermant les yeux. Le coup ne vint pas mais il sentit la main, étonnamment chaude par ailleurs, se poser contre sa joue. La surprise lui fit relever la tête. Désemparé, il sentit le pouce de Lucifer frôler la commissure de ses lèvres avant d’en forcer légèrement l’entrée. Tétanisé et embarrassé, Crowley grimaça sans réagir plus que ça. Le regard de Lucifer se durcit.

-Sois un bon chien…

L’homme captif grogna légèrement avant de d’entrouvrir la bouche et lécher légèrement le doigt de son maître. Lucifer éclata de rire avant de se reculer.

-Je n’y crois pas Doggy, tu n’es vraiment qu’une minable chienne rampante. 

Crowley ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il sentit la main ferme de Lucifer revenir lui maintenir la tête alors que le bâillon qu’il avait imposé à son ennemi prenait maintenant place sur lui. Il essaya de parler mais la barre cylindrique lui obstruait la bouche et il ne réussit qu’à produire un borborygme que lui-même jugea ridicule.  
Lucifer sourit et lui caressa la tête doucement, rendant l’humiliation d’autant plus déplaisante.

-Je trouve ça plutôt ironique que tu ais choisi ce genre de bâillon Crowley…Je ne te savais pas adepte du pony play… Tu veux que je te monte dessus ? 

Crowley grogna sans répondre. Avec un peu de chance Lucifer allait se lasser, le laisser ou le tuer et il ne serait pas obligé de subir à nouveau ces incessantes dégradations. Lucifer sourit et contourna la chaise pour se placer derrière le prisonnier en attachant les chaînes. Ses mains s’affairaient tout en frôlant le corps de Crowley qui remuait pour ne pas rentrer à son contact, humilié. Son œuvre finie, il se recula pour contempler son esclave retrouvé et se frotta les mains avec enthousiasme comme un petit garçon sadique s’apprêtant à torturer des insectes.

-On va en rester là pour aujourd’hui Doggy ! J’ai encore un tas de choses à faire, un foyer à constituer, un trône à reprendre…-il lui fit un clin d’œil en lui tapotant le haut de la tête- Des affaires de vrai roi.  
Lucifer lui lança un dernier regard triomphant avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Crowley attaché et bâillonné misérablement assis sur la chaise que lui-même avait occupée pendant si longtemps. Nul doute qu’il lui rendrait au centuple ce qu’il lui avait fait. Pas par goût de la revanche non. Par amusement.


End file.
